Our Wedding Night
by shybookworm18
Summary: My first Shrek fanfiction! (: I thought it would be really interesting if I wrote a story about the reader being in love and married to Shrek! uvu


Oh my God. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I knew marrying Shrek would make my wildest dreams come true, but I still couldn't believe the stunning sight before my eyes. I had entered our shared marital bedchamber for the first time to find my new husband sprawled seductively on the bed, a bag of cheese doodles at his side to give me an idea of what he had planned for me tonight. It was still hard to believe, that I had found someone else who shared my strange kink; but it made me evermore grateful for my husband, my beloved Shrek.

While I was off in my fantasy land, Shrek decided he didn't want to wait for me to come out of my thoughts and pulled me down onto the bed with him. It sagged considerably under our combined weight, but he didn't seem to notice; or rather, he just didn't care. It was this devil-may-care attitude that drove me wild with desire. I envied it, I wished I could be that carefree, that go-lucky. During this small interlude, Shrek buried his green face into the crook of my neck, inhaling my clean soapy scent, which was in stark contrast of his putrid body odor. Others may retch at his scent, but I welcome it full heartedly.

His mouth caressed the sensitive skin of my neck; his uneven teeth raked my flesh and a gasp left my plush lips. He may be lacking in some regards, but he always knew how to turn me on, make me putty in his hands, soft and malleable to his touch. Encouraged by my quiet moaning, my ogre began to nip more roughly at my delicate skin, forcing me to whimper and yelp more loudly. I rubbed my thighs together in a futile attempt to dissipate the growing heat between my thighs, but Shrek would have none of that. He wrapped my waist in a giant hand and pulled me closer to him, making me forget what I was doing.

His hands traversed my much smaller body and I shivered in anticipation; I'd slept with other people before, but not an ogre. Would it hurt? Did ogres function the same as humans...down there? Pulling me out of my thoughts, Shrek's mouth found mine and claimed it for his own, his lips crushed against mine.

This wasn't fair—I wanted to pleasure him just as much as he was pleasuring me. I needed to make him feel good. Out of curiosity, solely to see how he would react, I gently fondled his green protruding auditory orifices, to which he responded with a throaty, lustful moan, much to my delight. I didn't think playing with his ear would turn him on, but there he was, on top of me with his hard ogrehood pressed against my own sex. He bent down to whisper in my ear, his breath ticklish on my skin as the scent of a rancid swamp invaded my nostrils. "Get the cheesedoodles."

How could I refuse such a request? I reached over to where the cheesedoodles had fallen onto the floor and hurriedly opened the cellophane bag. Shrek watched me with a lascivious smirk on his broad green face, flustering me further. Oh God, I really was going to go through with this, wasn't I? Instead of feeling repulsed by this whole situation, the fire in my nether regions was growing, threatening to burn me alive if I didn't do something about it—and _fast_.

As if reading my mind—or at least noticing how bright red my face was—my husband took a cheese curl from the bag and wrapped my hand around it. Once I had a firm grasp on the snack, he took my wrist and guided the orange cheese puff to his ear. Were we doing it...there...? The very thought made me flush even more scarlet than I had been before, and the fire in my stomach was growing ever hotter.

With his gentle guiding touch, I began to thrust the ear doodle in and out of his ear. He groaned with pure lust in his voice, encouraging me to force the grainy snack in and out of his earhole even faster. He began to grind against me in his need and I nearly screamed in shock—how big _was_ he? My own desire being sated, I thrust the cheese curl harder into his ear, my other hand fondling and tugging gently at his other.

I don't know how long we carried on like this—it could have been minutes, hours, weeks, years—but it felt like an eternity that our bodies were moving against each other in perfect synchronicity, the cheese doodle going impressively far into Shrek's ear. With a grunt, Shrek mumbled, "It'll all be ogre soon." Oh God, it turned me on to hear him make puns during the middle of love making. It drove me to my climax, a screaming, toe-curling climax that left me a shuddering little ball of bliss. Shrek followed soon after, bucking his hips against mine one last time as he yelled through his orgasm, shouting my name ogre and ogre.

As we lay together, our limbs entwined in a beautiful mess, he pulled the cheese doodle I had left in his ear and ate it, laughing at my disgusted expression. Then he pulled me closer and planted kisses all over my face, murmuring how much ogres are like onions and how much he loved me. And thus our first night together as newlyweds came to a blissful end, with me curled up in my husband's embrace.


End file.
